dcanimatedmovieuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Darkseid
Uxas, better known as Darkseid, is the ruler of the planet, Apokolips and the leader of the Parademons. Biography Justice League: War He conquers world after world after each one has run out of resources, and he has the natives turned into Parademons for his army. Attempting to invade the Earth, Darkseid and his forces begin terraforming the planet. Darkseid had his minions secretly plant mother boxes in several locations around the Earth, including Metropolis, Keystone City, and Gotham City. Two of his minions died protecting the mother boxes' secret from The Flash, Batman, Green Lantern and Superman. On Apokolips, Darkseid questioned Desaad as to what he had to report from their agents on Earth. Darkseid was notified by Desaad that heroes were springing up everywhere on Earth, and as such, they were losing their element of surprise. After Desaad suggested that Darkseid move his timetable for invading Earth, Darkseid agreed, commencing the invasion. He later arrived in downtown Metropolis along with an army of Parademons. Darkseid easily destroyed several airforce jets, and afterward swatted aside Green Lantern, who as the first to try to battle him. He soon defeated each and every hero, targeting both Superman and The Flash with his omega beams. Darkseid then created an Omega Beam that destroyed most of the area in Metropolis. Darkseid saw the Flash and Superman standing and fired two Omega Beams at the heroes. The Flash manages to dodge his blast but Superman was hit and knocked unconscious and taken hostage by the Parademon army. While Batman went to get Superman, the other heroes banded together to fight Darkseid and during the battle, Wonder Woman, Flash, and Shazam blinded Darkseid. Darkseid then proceeded to destroy downtown Metropolis until a plan was formed, with Wonder Woman taking out one of his eyes with her sword, and the Flash and Shazam taking out the other. Darkseid was soon engaged by all of the heroes who attempted to push him into a Boom Tube back to Apokolips. Despite being blinded, Darkseid still fought the heroes until Cyborg activated a mother box that sent the Parademon army across the world back to Apokolips except for Darkseid who stood his ground. Shazam tried to get Darkseid through the portal, but Darkseid pummeled Shazam and tried to crush him, but was stopped by Wonder Woman and the Flash. Superman and Batman arrived and the heroes worked together to fight Darkseid. Together, the heroes defeated Darkseid and sent him back to Apokolips. Although Darkseid was able to resist for a while, he was successfully pushed into the portal with a final punch by Superman. With all of the mother boxes deactivated, the heroes were reassured that Darkseid and his minions wouldn't be coming back any time soon. The Death of Superman Some time before Doomsday's creation, Darkseid's eyes had fully regenerated and he decided to employ strategic warfare against the Justice League rather than directly attacking them like last time. He created Doomsday and indoctrinated the beast into despising Superman before unleashing him on earth inside an asteroid projected onto earth via a Boom-Tube. Doomsday's asteroid shell accidentally collided with the Excalibur space shuttle and a result Henshaw and his crew were killed. The Reign of the Supermen Taking an interest in Henshaw and his disappointment for Superman's failure in saving his are and his wife, Darkseid used his power to bring Henshaw back to life before transferring his essence into a Cyborg body and deployed him to earth under the guise of a false savior who was meant to deceive the people and even the Justice League into a false sense of security by making them believe he is their new Superman and protector. Darkseid manage to help Henshaw by staging an attack on Earth which ended up with the Justice League being teleported to an unknown and hostile distant region of space. When Lex Luthor and Lois Lane intercepted a communication link between Cyborg Superman and Darkseid, they discovered that Darkseid believe he has already won and decided to patiently wait to casually invade because this time the Justice League have been disposed off. When Darkseid finally realized that Superman has survived from his encounter with Doomsday, a surprised, yet ecstatic Darkseid immediately ordered Henshaw to open a Boom-Tube so that Darkseid may personally kill the Man of Steel. After Henshaw state that killing Superman is his desire, Darkseid used his power to force Henshaw to open a Boom-Tube. However, due to Lois Lane's manipulation and mockery of Henshaw's desire to kill Superman, Henshaw ripped out the implant in his head and closed the Boom-Tube, angering Darkseid. Personality TBA... Powers and Abilities Powers New God Physiology: Darkseid is a New God and possess extraordinary physical powers, near-arcane technology and an advanced genius-level intellect. His powers are far more developed and more advanced than any New God ever seen. It took the combined might of the Justice League and the need to attack him concurrently just to wound him, let alone banish him back to Apokolips. *'Superhuman Strength:' Like all New Gods, Darkseid has superhuman strength, but far beyond any of his kin, able to battle the entire Justice League even after being blinded in both eyes. *'Superhuman Speed:' While not as fast as Superman or Flash, Darkseid has shown deceptive quickness and reflexes for a being of his size and build, able to dodge Flash's attack and force him on the defensive. *'Nigh-Invulnerability:' Darkseid is extremely durable and monstrously resilient, completely unfazed by the various constructs launched at him by Green Lantern's ring. Even the unified assault of the Justice League was barely able to knock him back. After both of his eyes were obliterated, he did not tire and relentlessly pursued the Justice League and fought them in his blinded state. A collective assault from the Justice League was able to make him slightly bleed. *'Regenerative Healing:' Darkseid has a regenerative healing factor. By the time of Henshaw's resurrection, Darkseid had completely regenerated his eyes and even healed from any other trauma and injuries inflicted upon him by the Justice League during their first battle. *'Flight:' Darkseid has the ability levitate and fly at high speeds. His control of this ability is able to nonchalantly move about in the sky as if standing on a solid structure. *'Omega Beams:' Darkseid has the ability to project beams from his eyes, capable of locking onto a target and not stopping until hitting its mark. The beams were fast enough to pursue The Flash and Superman. *'Apokoliptian Technopathy:' Darkseid has shown command over his own technology through will alone. He was able to force Cyborg Superman to obey regardless of Cyborg Superman's wishes and activate the Mother doc in his chest. Though this was primarily because of an implant in Henshaw's head, which he later ripped out, thus preventing Darkseid from controlling him or communicating with him. **'Telepathy:' Because of an implant in Henshaw's head, Darkseid was able to telepathically relay orders and communicate with Cyborg Superman. **'Illusion Casting:' Because of an implant in Henshaw's head, Darkseid was able to induce hallucinations into Cyborg Superman, thus slowly driving him insane and slowly diminishing Henshaw's willpower to resist his orders. **'Resurrection:' Darkseid was able to resurrect and rebuild Hank Henshaw into Cyborg Superman. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Darkseid has shown a genius-level intellect. After his failed direct attempt at invading Earth, he began using strategic manipulation, psychological warfare as well as engineering and indoctrinating beings like Doomsday and Cyborg Superman to be pawns in his renewed war against the Justice League. Gallery File:Darkseid 1.png File:Darkseid.png File:Darkseid's Smirk.png|Darkseid's Smirk File: Superman and wonder woman vs darkseid.jpg|Superman and Wonder Woman vs Darkseid. Appearances Films *''Justice League: War'' *''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis'' (mentioned) *''Reign of the Superman'' *''The Death of Superman'' *''Justice League DARK: Apokolips War'' Trivia *Shazam refers to Darkseid as "Blackheart the Deatheater" while referencing World of Warcraft in the same breath. *Darkseid is widely considered one of the most dangerous villains in the DC universe, next to Trigon Mallus and Barbatos. References __FORCETOC__ Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Aliens Category:New Gods Category:Justice League: War Characters Category:Reign of the Supermen Characters Category:Males Category:Widows/widowers Category:Justice League Enemies